One of the hardest problems for people with hearing loss is having a conversation with a lot of background chatter. Examples include restaurant visits, parties and other social gatherings. The inability to follow a conversation in social gatherings can lead to increased isolation and reduced quality of life.
US2006067550A1 deals with a hearing aid system with at least one hearing aid which can be worn on the head or body of a first hearing aid wearer, a second hearing aid which can be worn on the head or body of a second hearing aid wearer and a third hearing aid which can be worn on the head or body of a third hearing aid wearer, comprising in each case at least one input converter to accept an input signal and convert it into an electrical input signal, a signal processing unit for processing and amplification of the electrical input signal and an output converter for emitting an output signal perceivable by the relevant hearing aid wearer as an acoustic signal, with a signal being transmitted from the first hearing aid to the second hearing aid. The third hearing aid fulfills the function of a relay station in this case. Thereby a signal with improved signal-to-noise ratio can be fed directly to the hearing aid of a hearing aid wearer or the signal processing of a hearing aid can be better adapted to the relevant environmental situation.